More than just playing football
by writerincognito
Summary: Sasuke is a famous football player, follow him and Naruto while he and his team try to win the cup, and naruto's way of support. less football than story SasuNaru OC uke'ish-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Writerincognito is here again! I love writing about myself third person ^^

But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to bring you guys a new fanfiction! The idea: I'm going to write about a soccer player's and his husband/wife's life (THINK SASUNARU!) I can't get enough of the world cup in South Africa and since there are only 2 games left :. I don't want it to stop! But that's why I'm going to write about it!

Pairings: SURPRISE (not really) Sasunaru :)

Warnings: smexyness, light cursing, YAOI so no likey no watchy! OC's (I know there are people who hate them…)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto says he does but we all know it's Sasuke ^^)

HAVE FUN :D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Damn that freaking injury._' Sasuke was less than pleased with his light injury, it sounded very innocent but it hurt as much that he wasn't able to walk with that leg. To make matters worse the first rounds for the world cup just started, and Sasuke as team captain and best football player played a very important role in their team, let's just say the most important. That's why their coach decided to spare Sasuke for the second game, just to be safe.

Just a few months ago there was decided which countries they had to play against, the damn most hard ones of them all, not that the Fire country was subordinate but it would have been better if they didn't have to play against Sand, Sound and Earth in the first round. Winning with huge differences in score always gave them the confidence to play at their best and win the trophy, like the last 3 times. It was Sasuke's first year representing the country and as their youngest and most fittest player the country expected huge things to happen.

Sasuke didn't want to disappoint them and especially one blue eyed blond, which lived under his roof and which he has been dating for 2 years. Because of the slight age gasp he waited with asking Naruto out, although he has been in love with the angel for years he waited so that he wouldn't be accused of pedophilia. Now Naruto 18 and Sasuke 21 they're allowed to live happily together.

How he loved his angel. They had known each other since Naruto was still in diapers and Sasuke running naked through the house, Sasuke's mother not so pleased with the fact that she had to run after the little boy just to get him some pants on. Their parents were very good befriended and even some Christmases were spent together. Naruto's parents knew that there was something different with Naruto and his sexual orientation at the age of 12 and he came out of the closet himself when he was 14, his parents fully supporting the decision, as long as their little boy was happy. With Sasuke it went a little bit different. At the age of 11 he was scouted for his football talent and he accepted a scholarship at one of the best schools in the country so he could develop his talent. He never felt something for someone, he didn't even feel attracted to girls _or_ guys. To test that he didn't feel attracted to any gender he dated a few girls and a few guys but the spark wouldn't come, that was until he was 15 and saw Naruto after not having seen the boy after such a long period. It was like love at first sight, only he knew Naruto already. Since that moment he saw Naruto more frequently and after Naruto turned the age that they could date legally he immediately confessed his love.

At first Sasuke wasn't so certain that it was real love, Sasuke was after all already a famous football player and was wanted by almost every country to play in one of their teams. So it could be logical that Naruto just loved Sasuke for the fame and the money instead of the person Sasuke. But after one cozy family-catch-up-dinner and a little bit alcohol to warm up their parents the opposite was proven. Naruto always wanted to see Sasuke if they went visited the Uchiha's and when Sasuke left to become a star in playing football, Naruto was devastated. Couldn't be comforted for weeks. And after that one encounter he radiated happiness, his parents told teasingly. Sasuke was pleased.

He really wanted to go to his angel, but at this moment he was stuck at his training and he wasn't even training anymore, he was doing exercises with a physiotherapist now, trying to heal that injury as soon as possible. Just because of that stupid Kiba which oh so accidentally made a sliding with stretched legs right on Sasuke, probably aggressed because he didn't get the strap around his arm. Sasuke probably couldn't even have sex without hurting his leg in the following days, luckily Naruto was an excellent rider.

He didn't get it, why didn't that stupid physiotherapist come to his house so that he could have his treatment there, now Naruto was probably doing a spa trip with his friends, the girlfriends of the other soccer players in the team. He was actually jealous of those girls, Sasuke deserved so much more to spend quality time with Naruto!

"Dude seriously, this leg is injured." _'Amateur'_

He couldn't wait till this was over so he could go to his angel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Naruto you should really buy that, Sasuke will love it!" Sakura squealed in her usual fangirl mode.

"Yeah Naruto, either you buy it or I'll give it to you as a present!" Sakura's partner in crime, Ino, almost shouted.

The energetic duo was bouncing in the store, picking clothes and changing into them. Naruto loved to shop but wasn't such a big spender. Coming from a family with a normal earning he didn't give much about names like Gucci and Versace.

But he must admit, what he was wearing at the moment was absolutely gorgeous. It was a big white blouse with rolled up sleeves. It was tucked in black hot pants with a brown leather belt with Gucci's logo on it. Also he was wearing new shoes with high heels which matched the belt and on top of his head big diva sunglasses, but those were already his, a little present from Sasuke because of their 2 year anniversary, custom made.

He looked like a real soccer player's boyfriend. Naruto Uchiha.

He hesitated, Sasuke _did_ like it when he would wear clothes where he looked gorgeous in. But the price tag was just terrifying.

"You could buy it for yourself then, I really don't want to buy something so expensive, and don't you dare to buy it for me because I'll return it" Naruto said with a teasing tone.

Sakura almost wanted to smirk because many roads lead to Rome.

"Don't smirk to me, you are just like the teme!"

He turned around and walking in a perfect line with big steps to the changing room, looking very exotic, if he was born a girl he would be on the cover of every magazine and walking for big names.

"Ino! Gimme your phone!"

"Of course darling, if you'd attempt to say please for once. Why don't you use yours?"

"Because my phone bill has reached the top of the Mouth Everest so Sai cut off the connection!"

Gasp. "oh my Gucci, doesn't he have a heart? What was he thinking when he cut off the connection?" Ino's eyes sprung to the size of saucers.

"I don't know but he's got a heart and he's got style, he chose me after all. Now stop bitching and give it to me"

Ino's eye began to twitch but nonetheless she handed the luxurious piece of technology over to Sakura. Sakura thanked her and walked away, Ino kind of knew where the phone call was going on about but she ignored it and waited for her malefriend to finish with redressing. He could undress with the speed of light but redressing took a little bit more time, guess the reason of it.

He exited the changing room in his harem jeans wearing low gladiator sandals with a simple top looking casual. But the sunglasses and the designer's bag made it special.

Sakura came back and handed Ino the phone while whispering something in her ear, then dragging Naruto to the next shop leaving Ino behind.

The spree wasn't over yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It hurt. Why didn't the guy understand it hurt like someone was hitting the spot with a hammer, maybe he was sadistic. He wasn't a sissy but all the pulling and the things he had to do really hurt, damn it.

He heard his ringtone starting to play and he grabbed for his backpack to check who was calling.

Caller ID: Ino

Damn, did he really want to pick up? Was this a stalker action again? Although the girls were madly in love with their own boyfriends they always were flirting with Sasuke, to piss him and their boyfriends off maybe, but Naruto thought it was damn funny. The other guys; not amused. But maybe it was Naruto calling for something important, the dobe probably forgot his phone again.

The physiotherapist looked asking at Sasuke questioning if he had to go.

"Keep on going" click "hi babe."

"Well thank you Sasuke." Oh no, the pink one. "We've got kind of a problem, we almost convinced Naruto to buy something simple but stylish but he was way too stingy as usual."

"Tell him to bu' _Aaahh_ it." that hurt you manbitch.

"You cheating bastard, I'm not into phone sex but we've been telling him that the whole time!"

"It's called an injury."

"I don't care what it's called, sissy, how to convince him?"

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes because she couldn't see anyway, he heard voices coming near. "Just send me the name of the shop and say to the assistants that they need to take the clothes apart, I'll send someone, gotta go, say Naruto that I love him." Hung up.

Hatake Kakashi, coach of the team, entered the gym with the other players following him, he asked politely the physiotherapist to leave and faced the team.

"Since our _artery_ is injured we're going to discuss some tactics, weak points and our game play for the following match, Sound." Sasuke could see a nasty look casted towards him from the dog boy, still mad about the leaderthing.

The team discussed Sound's weak points, Sound did mostly solo-acts and didn't play the ball to their team members, the defense was weak and Sound can't keep up with fast game play. But their weak points are too their strong points, if the solo-acts worked the right way out Sound could surprise them with a sudden attack and attacking was their actual defense. But their biggest weakness, their coach Sannin Orochimaru. He was a money-grubber who has been involded with many scandals, and his inexperienced decisions, like changing a football player when totally unnecessarily, will probably be their downfall.

Also was decided that Sasuke wasn't allowed to play the next match, although the best men tried to help him with his recovery and it felt less painful than immediately after the kick, the leg wouldn't be recovered for the next match. Much to Sasuke's relief Kiba didn't get the captain's band, Kakashi probably noticed Kiba's hate towards Sasuke and picked on purpose Shikamaru as captain. He also wanted to talk to Kiba afterwards the training. In your face dogbreath.

Just now sunk it into Sasuke's brain that he couldn't play next match, luckily they didn't face Earth yet but every lost match could be fatal. He called his assistant, which his father insisted he should get, and asked him to pick him up with his own car which was already parked in the parking lot by the training fields , the slow guy, who was in his late twenties, did everything on his own tempo, very annoying if you was in a hurry but it was an excellent assistant. But it was even more annoying if you couldn't even drive your own car because of your leg.

After fifteen minutes the assistant came strolling towards Sasuke's car. Sasuke handed his keys to the guy and entered the car. Jasper irked one eyebrow as if saying '_even too lazy to drive your own car?_'

"Just saying, I've a very painful injury that would make you cry, so could you drive to Gucci and buy order 1241 Uchiha?"

Jasper nodded to both answers and started the engine crossing towards the heart of Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke walked with his crutches towards the house and tossed his medicines and the bag with clothes onto the dinner table. He made a little walk through the house searching for his angel, looking outside to the swimming pool and he spotted a head with blond hair poking out above a deckchair. When he approached his angel he saw his chest going slowly up and down. Taking of Naruto's sunglasses he saw that his eyes were closed, Naruto was so adorable with his long blond lashes and pouty lips, especially when he slept and his face was completely relaxed.

Sasuke didn't feel like cooking today and made a call to make a reservation for a new five star restaurant which recently opened his doors. After telling his name they probably changed something in their schedule just to plan them in, of course it is good publicity if a celebrity comes to eat in your restaurant.

He stroked Naruto's cheek and gave a little peck on his rosy lips. Blond lashes fluttered open and after he registered where he was a smile was formed on his beautiful face.

"Hi Sas'ke, what time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock. We're going out for dinner, but first, I bought you a little present it's inside on the dinner table."

Naruto's inner child appeared and he ran inside, curious what for present Sasuke got him.

Sasuke took his crutches again and walked upstairs, changing his comfy clothes to something more formal. He heard footsteps, heels if he heard correctly, approaching and before he knew it he was glomped by a ball of sunshine.

"Sasuke, how did you know? Sakura and Ino told you, right? I love you so ~oooo much, but don't you think it was a little bit expensive, but of course it is worth every penny! What do you think about it? The girls said you'd love it, I feel so pretty right now! You look good too Sasuke, my lovely mister handsome. But what do you think about my clothes?"

Naruto's enthusiasm could fill the whole room and Sasuke felt his heart pounding for Naruto.

"You look always gorgeous, Naruto. But I must say, clothes like these make you just as irresistible as when you're naked or wearing a naughty outfit."

A blush spread out on Naruto's face but when he casted his eyes downwards he saw Sasuke's crutches. His eyes widened comically and a look of concern took over. Naruto didn´t know what to say…

"it's an injury, which you have probably discovered yourself. I don't feel much pain anymore and I'll only miss next match" which was really bad, but Naruto didn't need to know "I'll probably be fully recovered in a week. So, let's go eat somewhere, I ordered a table by Ichiraku, you'll love it."

"I heard it was completely full until 2 months, how did you get a table?"

"I've got my sources…"

"And what about sex with that injury?"

"That's in your hands, cowgirl."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**IMPORTANT: **so, this will be the fic I'll be working on for the next months, I'm an incredibly slow updater but how more support I get how more motivated I am to write, especially since my holiday will start in one week ^^.

But that's not all.

I always appreciate if you help me out, you could give me ideas for this fic (of others.) If you see a grammar error or a spelling mistake, please say them to me. And when something about this fic irritates you (maybe I start new paragraphs when at the wrong time or maybe my sentences are not built up well.) I really appreciate any kind of help so I can improve :).

Also, maybe this is a rhetorical question, but do you guys want the lemon in the next chapter or should I first develop the story more (or maybe not so rhetorical..)

And who do you think who will win, The Netherlands or Spain? I can't wait till Sunday…

Have a nice day. xox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the series' other characters. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: guy love. Don't like don't read, this chapter will contain LEMONY SMUTT :D

A/N at the bottom of the story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The back ride from Ichiraku towards home was almost as pleasant as the dinner itself. The food was delicious. Naruto, being who he was, ordered ramen. The food that Sasuke despised the most because of its unhealthiness and low calorie content. And Sasuke, being the good boyfriend he was, ordered some yakimono for himself and a salad which he shared with his angel, so that the slim blond received some healthy vitamins.

Now they were in the backseat of their limo, which Sasuke had to get out of his garage since he couldn't drive and his sportcars where meant for two persons. And no, he didn't trust the love of his life who didn't have a driving license, because his parents forbid him one after he joined a friend while that person was joyriding, to even come close to a steering wheel. So Sasuke trusted the task to Jasper.

Naruto was horny, that was what made this back ride so enjoyable, and Sasuke really couldn't wait until they reached their home. Naruto sat kneeled on the seat with Sasuke sitting between his legs. Saliva was being exchanged and Sasuke's big hands gripped the blond's thighs. Though their lips kept locked, their bodies moved next to each other, grinding their crotches together, creating the most delicious frictions.

"Sas'ke, did the car just stop?" Naruto sat up and wanted to reach for the window bottom, but Sasuke disagreed with that idea and putted his hand on the back of Naruto's head while his other hand pinched one of Naruto's round ass cheeks. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to start making out again. Naruto wanted to protest, but closed his eyes nonetheless, enjoying the way their tongues danced with eachother.

It was for Jasper very embarrassing that he had to assure that his boss left the car so that he could put the vehicle back into the garage. He already suspected that_ this_ was happening when Sasuke pushed the bottom that made the little window between him and Sasuke close. Jasper opened the door and had the brunette's crutches in his hand waiting till the duo came stumbling out of the car.

Naruto was the first one to leave the car, going as fast as he could to the bedroom to prepare everything for their spontaneous night of fun. Sasuke lifted himself out of the limousine and took the crutches out of Jasper's hold, looking all superior, also taking off towards the mansion.

Much to Sasuke's chagrin, it took a while before he was in the bedroom, his handicap testing his patient.

Sasuke could only smirk when he opened the door. The whole room had a faint glow in the pitch black night. All different sized and scented candles were lighted giving a cozy atmosphere.

He looked further and his eyes landed on Naruto, who lay still fully clothed on the bed with his hands propped under his head and with his feet in the air. Giving him a seductive smile Naruto waited till his boyfriend reached the bed, still slightly worried about his boyfriend's injury.

Stripping of his jeans, Sasuke did most of the time not wear underwear, and taking his low v collar shirt off, he showed off his gorgeous godlike body. No, he wasn't uncomfortable at all and wanted the whole world to know that he was drop dead sexy, especially Naruto. The only thing in the way of his perfection was the bandaged leg which he had to be extremely careful with, especially because of the very important tournament.

Naruto swallowed, finding it very embarrassing to drool in front of his boyfriend _because of _his boyfriend. A chill ran through his body, leaving his nipples perky and the hairs at the nape of his neck upright. He pulled his shirt up, gasping when the fabric rubbed against his erected dusty pink nipples, then throwing it off the bed. His shoes lay somewhere in the garden because he couldn't run very fast on his shoes and he decided to kick them off in the garden hoping one of the maids would find them in the morning so that he didn't have to search for them. Having maids makes you a lazy bum. The pants and underwear were off very fast too, Naruto being in the mood and wanting to go the main part ASAP please.

Sasuke sat down at the edge of the bed, stretching his leg so it could rest comfortably. He looked at Naruto and ordered without words that Naruto should take place _between_ his legs.

Naruto slowly lowered himself between his _lover's_ legs, licking his lips, wetting them with his wet talented organ. He gently held Sasuke's big sex tool and open mouth kissed the tip of it, while still keeping eye contact with Sasuke. His cute big blue eyes so not fitting with the act, but making Sasuke smirk in pleasure nonetheless.

The cock was being licked like a lollipop. Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked the dick from its base to the tip, pushing his tongue hard against the vein that ran through it. His hands going up and down at the same time and sometimes stroking Sasuke's balls. He took the head between his lips and sucked hard, Naruto felt the cock immediately twitch and heard "Hell yes" coming from above.

He let the cock free from his mouth hold so that he could fold his lips over his teeth for the sensitive organ. He took as much in as he could and sucked again hard and for a long time.

One of Sasuke's hands took a hold of Naruto's hand while the other one stayed on the bed, so that he had a little grip. Sasuke didn't pull too hard on Naruto's hair, but was guiding the head to move deliciously over his dick. Sasuke felt a moan trill his dick and looked down seeing that his little anal whore was preparing himself.

Drool was dripping from Naruto's mouth wetting the dick. Sasuke feeling sadistic decided to pull Naruto's head completely from his dick just the moment that he came. Thick strings of the sticky goodness staining the angelic face. Yes, this is how Sasuke liked his little cum slut the most. Sasuke's cock was full hardened again, not completely softened because of the sight before him.

"Teme, do you know how hard it is to get sperm out of your hair? You are so going to pay for this."

"Well, bring it on, little cum dobe."

He walked for a few seconds out of Sasuke's sight and when he came into view again he stood there with a little bottle filled with a clear substance in his hand.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's upper body down, it looked rather funny how he was sit-laying on the bed, but it was the best for his leg. Naruto smeared with his hands the cum out of his face and trailed his hand from Sasuke's broad shoulders, over his tight sixpack to Sasuke's cock, giving it a tug.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap, with the cock between his ass crack, giving Sasuke a very passionate kiss and playfully biting his lower lip before he undid the bottle's cap and smeared a great amount on Sasuke's huge man part. Making it nice slick Naruto lowered himself on the pole.

And he moaned _hard_.

Yes, Naruto loved the feeling of Sasuke's huge cock in his little hole the most of all. He could maybe cum from just the thought of it. The little _cock whore_.

Not even taking the time to adjust Naruto rode the cock like crazy. The movement made wet noises and he probably would have screamed the whole neighborhood awake if the walls wouldn't be soundproof. Naruto was very vocal. The moans would give every male a stiffy.

Sasuke sensed that Naruto was almost at his peak because Naruto slowed down in speed and his eyes looked unfocused. Sasuke placed his hands on the male's hips and lifted Naruto up and then pushed him down again, finally hitting Naruto's prostate. Exactly at that moment he felt the walls of the little passage close around his dick and a white slimy liquid made its way out of Naruto's cock, staining Sasuke's body.

The bigger male gave a few thrusts and came too to his climax. Coating the inner walls he was completely satisfied. Life was good having such a great lover.

Naruto who was in heaven at that moment, coming around that fantastic moment, didn't react immediately and didn't get off Sasuke, so Sasuke pinched one of the delicious round ass cheeks and Naruto was immediately back to earth, giving a little yelp. A little bit confused at the beginning he titled his head to one side, but soon enough he remembered their little problem. So Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips and lifted himself from the softened sex. He laid himself down under the covers and when he felt the secured arm which was placed over his side he fell instantly in sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the morning Naruto woke up Sasukeless. Feeling an insane throbbing in his rear Naruto felt not like going out of bed. He looked at the digital clock that adored their nightstand and saw the time being displayed, unfortunately around this time their maid must be actively cleaning the house and Naruto hated it when their bedroom would be cleaned after a night full of love and pleasure. He was not ashamed of the body fluids and the smell but embarrassed. So he decided to clean the chamber by himself after he had a shower. Cum was not the most stylish accessory.

With a lot of shampoo and his brush he managed to get the hardened stuff out of his hair. When he walked along the mirror he noticed that he should call one of his friends to get a late brunch, he looked rather skinny because lately Sasuke and Naruto did a lot of sexercise together and that showed results on his figure.

He dressed himself in something comfy for today, not aiming for looking hot. When he entered the room he saw that the window was opened and the bed sheets were changed. _Sigh_. That meant that when he would walk into her he would be met by giggling and a red face.

He called Hinata, today feeling more like calmness than like hyperactivity and gossiping (Sakura and Ino), to get brunch. He waited for his pale eyed friend to arrive and left gladly the house when the intercom rang.

"Hi Hinata, you look gorgeous today, as always."

Not that Naruto cared, but the competition in the football wives' fashion world was killing.

"Hello Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened with Sasuke, you know how Kiba can get when playing, even during trainings…"

"Uh, oh yeah. I didn't catch it completely, but it could happen to anyone. Don't feel sorry. So, where are we going to get brunch today, you haven't eaten yet, right?" Naruto wanted to go and order something, because he was very hungry and chitchatting could continue _in_ a restaurant.

"I'd love to eat some subway, are you okay with that?" Hinata asked, not the one to take decisions.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and hopped in Hinata's little two seat bmw. Arriving at the little restaurant they ordered and took their food to the little diner area. Sipping their smoothies and taking bites from their fresh sandwiches, Naruto sensed that the dark blue haired beauty wanted to say something.

"Eeehr, Naruto, Can you hold a secret, it's nothing bad but I just don't want that everybody all over the world knows it yet." Hinata's eyes shifted nervously. Naruto felt sympathy for his friend so he took her hands and answered "of course, you know me, so what's the problem?"

"Kiba asked me to marry him." Ok, that was unexpected. Naruto plastered his happiest smile on his face, feeling genuinely happy for the couple. "That's so great, tell me everything, did you pick a date already? How did he ask you? This is so awesome." Hinata's cheeks took a red colour, she didn't know herself to react to it yet, of course because the question was just popped, but also because it was so unexpected. Hinata never took Kiba for the romantic marriage type.

She told Naruto all about from the way it all looked like an ordinary day and how Kiba went on his knee to the planned date and the wedding design. She maybe even talked more to Naruto than to Kiba yesterday night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saying that Sasuke was moody was like saying that Naruto craves ramen. The stubborn brunette even refused to take it easy and went to practice on his heading skills with his physiotherapist. The guy just didn't know how to talk the football player in doing the light exercises which he was supposed to do. "I'm only injured to my leg, not my fucking head, I'm not a retard or something."

Sasuke still hissed when putting pressure on it, but his little exercise was not a complete failure, till their coach came to talk some sense into him. Putting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder, the gesture having a more superior meaning than a comforting one. "You can right now take it easy and let the expert help you with your healing process, or you can be stubborn so that I'll make the decision to not let you play the whole tournament. It's for your own good Sasuke, so you may be moody because you can't train along but please take it out on someone who's not me or physiotherapist. Now chop chop princess." Sasuke roughly shook the hand of his shoulder and hobbled to the guy, feeling not motivated but forced to participate.

Not that they did exercise that much, they guy gave him advice to rest as much as possible. So why couldn't he join one of the assistants and help with assistants thingies, like the compilation maybe even helping with the training, making his team sweat.

No, now the only things which were asked were:

"Does it still hurt?"

"Have you had a calf muscle injury before?"

"Did you put pressure on your leg yesterday?" No, oh wait.

"Yes, I put some light pressure on my leg, at that moment I didn't feel much pain, immediately after it also not but this morning I could feel that it felt a little worse."

"Walking for a short time won't really cause more problems, but try not doing it, the sooner you're healed the better it is."

Yes, think I walked, you stupid man.

That onesided subject talk brought him with his thought to his little big love. Always concerned about the blond he wondered what he was doing.

Thinking about the next few days and that he had to take it easy he sighed inwardly. Maybe he should call Naruto and tell him that he had to buy a new toy because in the next few days there won't be much sexercise. And maybe it was a good thing, maybe he could focus more on football than the most important person in the world.

It was probably a very good thing. Now they could experiment a little on their sexual likes. Yes, Sasuke could already image it. Naruto with his big bubbly ass in the air with a huge vibrator penetrating his ass. Going crazy because of Sasuke playing with the little remote coming with it. And when Naruto behaved brave, he could get a huge lollipop as desert.

That optimism was from Naruto, thinking about the good things even in bad situations. Life is sweet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was silently laughing his ass off. Flipping through some magazine he found a very embarrassing picture of Ino. She looked very drunk and she must have been drunk. In the first picture she went to a bathroom and the second pic showed the girl without her skirt. The poor girl must have used the bathroom and forgotten to lift her skirt. Naruto felt sorry for the girl but on the other side, it's publicity where Ino would be proud of.

The crazy girl.

Flipping further, he found a lot of happy news. So many people were getting married and the nicest thing was, Naruto being a celebrity (he didn't like it to be honest, but he had to admit that his face adored the telly and the glossies sometimes) would be invited to a lot of those parties. Of course he didn't know everyone, but at least a few friends were going to marry this year. That meant shopping for clothes for himself and Sasuke, shopping for presents and bachelor parties! Hinata would be most likely asking him for helping her with wedding stuff.

He would love to buy a nice wedding outfit for himself for his special day. But of course he had to wait for another long time, at least he hoped that, he was yet so young , Sasuke and Naruto could achieve a lot of other things in their lives and Naruto was just eighteen!

Sasuke would probably laugh as Naruto would mention it, at least, Naruto thought, because lately Sasuke had been suspicious. He had been acting extremely nice and lovey-dovey and…

WAIT.

'_Sasuke isn't going to ask to marry me, right? I mean, Sasuke and I are still so young and I didn't expect Sasuke as the boding guy and what am I going to say if he's popping the question, I'm not even sure if I would say yes at this moment and and and NOOOH.'_ He loved Sasuke, but it was not the right time.

He went searching for the ring, hoping if it was there he could find and hide it so that Sasuke couldn't ask him. _'I'm so smart.'_

The first place he looked was Sasuke's nightstand, which only contained his wallet, lube, a few condoms and some naughty picture of Naruto. Closing it again he went to look in the walk in closet. Feeling the clothes for a small hard object finding nothing.

He yelped when he felt two hands fondling his ass cheeks. Already knowing who it was he turned around with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Sasuke-teme, how was your day?"

"What were you searching for?" Sasuke tried to look past Naruto.

Naruto nervously lied "you remember those cute frilly undies you bought but because of my masculinity I never wore them? I wanted to put those on so I could surprise you." Sasuke took the lie and searched for the garment and unfortunately for Naruto, he found them. Proudly holding them up Sasuke leaned to Naruto and took an earlobe between pearly white teeth. Gently nibbling he whispered in Naruto's ear "go put them on and come back into the bedroom, I've got a _big _present for you."

Naruto not knowing if he should go in the bathroom and if he wanted to receive the present alias ring took the undies and went changing anyway. Curiosity taking the best part of him. When he walked out of the bathroom still wearing his shirt but the skinny jeans replaced by some panties he felt his cheeks warming up. Walking to Sasuke he took place next to Sasuke on the bed.

And then it happened. Sasuke took a giant box from behind him, Naruto already panicking wanted to run but stopped because damn. That must be a huge diamond! Sasuke placed the present in Naruto's lap "open it, angel."

Naruto swallowed, slowly taking off the tape the paper felt from it's present. Revealing…

A giant vibrator.

What the fuck?

Naruto had never been so happy with a vibrator in his life so he kissed the living daylights out of Sasuke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 YAYH FOR SASUNARU 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 AND FOOTBALL 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N** SO. Again a chapter full of nothing, the seriousness maybe 100 words long, but here you guys have that chapter you wanted! But please, if something annoys you say it. Criticism is always welcome and very appreciated.

I've got a few important things to ask/say. I'll be uploading another fiction (suggestions are always welcome!) and I'll try to update this as well. Now that I wrote again I feel happy I did it :) So please vote what for stories you guys want (one shots, MC etc.) and if you have a good suggestion for a fic, feel free to PM me!

Last thing, what's Red Bootton? it sounds evil and I probably don't like it. I read something weird (so I don't know completely what it is) but if it's true what it says then I will probably search for an alternative fanfiction site.

HAVE A NICE DAY READERS.


End file.
